Saber (Fate/Victory)
|qualclasses = | height = 6'0" | weight = 180 lbs | gender = Male | hairc = Dirty Blonde | eyec = Amber | birthp = France | bday = | bloodt = O | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Gold and White }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Georg Jander in the Final Holy Grail War of Fate/Victory. 'Profile' ''Identity'' Former Saber's True Name is Louis XIV of France (ルイ・フォーティーンス・オブ ・フランス, Rui Fuōtīnsu obu Furansu), the Sun King (Romaji: Taiyō-Ō; Kanji: 太陽王) who embodied and enforced the concept of the Divine Right of Kings and holds the record of the longest-reigning monarch in all of humanity's history! ''Personality'' WIP... 'Roles' Fate/Victory Saber... 'Abilities' Parameters Saber exhibits an excellent amount of magical capacity and good fortunes. He also boasts a pair of powerful Noble Phantasms as well! However, without Louis le Grand, Saber exhibits naught but a mediocre degree of speed and strength. And his durability, stamina, and toughness leaves much to be desired. Class Skills Saber's class skills are Magic Resistance and Riding. He exhibits an A-rank in Magic Resistance and a B-rank in Riding. Magic Resistance is high enough to protect Saber from any spell below the rank of A+. Not even a Greater Ritual or High Thaumaturgy will be able to affect Rider in any way if that Greater Ritual or High Thaumaturgy exhibits a rank of A or lower. As a result, Saber exhibits a complete and utter immunity to Modern magecraft. However, it should be noted that Saber does not exhibit any such immunity against A+ or higher magecraft from the Age of the Gods. Riding is high enough to allow above-average maneuvering of any animal which is not a member of the Phantasmal Species and any vehicle which is not a Divine Construct. Personal Skills Rider's personal skills are Charisma, Divinity, Imperial Privilege, Mana Burst (Flame), Military Tactics, Shining Great Crown, and Strategy. He naturally exhibits an Ex-rank in Charisma, no rank in Divinity, an Ex-rank in Imperial Privilege, no rank in Mana Burst (Flame), a B-rank in Military Tactics, no rank in Shining Great Crown, and a B-rank in Strategy. However; while Roi Soleil is active; he exhibits an A(+++)-rank in Divinity, Mana Burst (Flame), and Shining Great Crown. Charisma is at a level which exceeds the limitations of the skill; as such, it has transcended from a skill into a sort of curse or spell. Saber is able to maximize both the morale of any military under his command or leadership and the magical and physical capabilities of anyone — and even anything — under his command and leadership! Initially, while Roi Soleil is inactive, a lack of a rank in Divinity means that Divinity does not allow him to exhibit any measure of divinity or holiness. However, while Roi Soleil is active, his Divinity is at a level which allows him to ascend from a heroic spirit into a divine spirit of greater holiness than even a divine spirit Tamamo-no-Mae! A maximum rank in Imperial Privilege allows the assumption of the Saber class in spite of Saber's lack of the necessary amount of mystery and parameters. Initially, while Roi Soleil is inactive, a lack of a rank in Mana Burst (Fire) means that Mana Burst (Fire) does not allow him to generate or manipulate any amount or type of fire. However, while Roi Soleil is active, his Mana Burst (Fire)is at a level which allows him to generate and manipulate enough holy and solar flames to match — or even overpower — the output of an A-rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm! Military Tactics and Strategy allows Saber to exhibit competence while commanding an army during a battle and planning for war. Notably, while Louis le Grand is active, Saber is able to exhibit excellence in both of those fields. Initially, while Roi Soleil is inactive, a lack of a rank in Shinging Great Crown means that Shinging Great Crown does not allow Saber to exhibit any amount or type of Authority. However, while Roi Soleil is active, Shinging Great Crown is at a level which allows him to exhibit Authority over the entirety of the French country and people! Noble Phantasms Louis le Grand * Main Article: Louis le Grand Roi Soleil * Main Article: Roi Soleil Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Victory Category:Saber Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Male